The present invention relates to absorbent articles, and more particularly to disposable diapers.
In the past, an assortment of disposable diapers have been proposed for use on infants. The diapers normally have a fluid impervious backing sheet, a fluid pervious cover sheet, and an absorbent pad positioned intermediate the backing and cover sheets. More commonly, the diaper pads are made from comminuted wood pulp, known in the art as wood fluff.
Although in many respects satisfactory for their intended purposes, the fibers of such pads have relatively low wet resiliency and collapse when wetted and placed under loads. Thus, during use of the diaper the crotch portion of such pads becomes soft and collapses when wetted, resulting in a deformed pad of relatively small volume in the crotch portion which does not adequately maintain its shape and cover the infant.